Lies
by arachne-girl
Summary: Summary: Sometimes, Peter feels as though his whole life revolves around lies, and he can't help but wonder how much longer he will be able to keep lying. Sort of Spectacular Spider-Man universe. Revelation fic. Rated T because I'm paranoid, but should be readable for all ages.
1. Chapter 1

Lies- A Spider-Man fanfic

Summary: Sometimes, Peter feels as though his whole life revolves around lies, and he can't help but wonder how much longer he will be able to keep lying. Sort of Spectacular Spider-Man universe. Possibly a revelation fic.

Disclaimer: I do not own the witty, charming, brilliant character known as Spider-Man, for I am not Stan Lee, just a teenage girl who writes stories about him for the fun of it. I do not mean to infringe on anything.

Peter was tired of lying to everyone. Aunt May, Captain Stacy, Gwen, Harry, Mary Jane, the _Bugle,_ and the teachers at his school. He was even tired of having to lie to _Flash_ (though he has been decent lately) and his friends. It was hard to make excuses about his cuts and bruises, and his unexplained absences. About half the villainous population of New York knew who he was anyway, so why did he keep lying? Peter could vaguely hear J.J. Jameson ranting about how Spider-Man was a menace and he was a danger to the city blah-blah-blah. _Oh that's right, _Peter muses, _half of this city hates me, I would never get any privacy, _and_ the villains who _don't_ know my identity will be able to kidnap my friends and family, since for some reason the ones who _do_ know don't bother. On the other hand, there won't be any more Venom fiascos._ A humorless chuckle escapes Peter's mouth at his inner monologue. Peter grimaces at the seriousness of his thoughts. _I spend _way_ too much time around Daredevil, Wolverine, and the other superheroes with no apparent sense of humor. I thought I was the joker of the vigilantes. Come on Webhead; get your head back in the-__**spider sense!**_

Peter moves instinctively, listening to his uncanny sixth sense as he ducks down and the tips of the Vultures razor sharp wings slice through the air where, just a nanosecond ago, his head was. Peter shakes his head slightly as if trying to clear it of cobwebs, which makes a small smirk flit across his mask covered face at his unintentional pun.

"Watch it Toomes! Those wings of yours could hurt somebody, ever thought of that?" the teenager quips.

"Can't you stay still and let me finish you off, insolent brat!" Peter leaps to the roof of another building and put his hands in the air as though taking a photo. A moment later he strokes an invisible beard as though deep in thought.

"Hmm. You're really channeling your inner Snape, Toomsey. You even have the bird nose! If you add some greasy black hair and turn thirty to forty years younger, I doubt even Dumbledore would tell the difference!" Peter jokes, making an obvious _Harry Potter_ reference as well. _Got to hand it to J.K. Rowling, she sure know how to write a riveting wizard book, _the human-spider hybrid muses as he narrowly avoids the Vultures deadly dive. Spider-Man lunges forward and throws a punch at the elderly man-not that you could tell that he was old by the way he moved, for your information- but misses and hits a chimney instead as the villain moves to the left with split second precision.

"When will you learn that you will never win insect?"

"When I start to lose to you Vulchy! Oh and FYI you are like such an ignoramus for not knowing spiders are arachnids old man! It's, like, _totes _hilar!" Peter adopts a falsetto for the last sentence, although he ruins the ditzy airhead impersonation with his usage of words most real airheads would never know. Of course, this only infuriates the beak-nosed man as he furiously slashes at the brunette in an attempt to decapitate him. The genius avoids the lethal part of the blow but Adrian manages to make a medium sized cut on the hero's forehead.

Peter sighs as he starts to think of excuses for his aunt, while at the same time avoiding the Vulture. Midtown High's brightest student quickly webs up the criminals eyes. Toomes is now temporarily blinded by the synthetic webbing and he starts to fly through the air wildly. Peter thanks his lucky stars he hit the villain, and quickly starts to first form a giant net into which the Vulture flies into, and then webs him up securely, making sure the razor sharp wing tips are at an angle that would cause the Vulture to harm himself if he attempts to escapes, and knowing how self-centered most villains are, he doubts the man will try anything. Peter decides to knock the villain out for good measure since he's _evil_ and might try something anyway.

Dangling the villain from a web-line for the police-along with a card saying _from your friendly neighborhood Spider-Man_- the young super hero starts to make the journey home. Unfortunately for our hero, his aunt is in the kitchen and there is no way to avoid her.

May Parker gasps at the sight of the gash on her nephew's forehead. "What _happened _to you, Peter?" The boy grins sheepishly at his aunt as he ponders whether or not to tell the truth. Finally, he opens his mouth to speak, sealing his current decision.

"Sorry Aunt May. I tripped and cut myself on a sharp rock that was on the sidewalk. It looks worse than it is and I _promise _it'll be gone by tomorrow." Peter declares as he walks upstairs. Peter Benjamin Parker might hate lying, but seeing the look on his aunt's face makes him hesitate to tell and silently, the boy makes another promise. _I'll stop lying soon. Just…not yet. But one day I _will_ tell you the truth Aunt May, you and everyone else. _And so our young hero makes a new resolution as he worries himself to sleep.

Authors note: R&R please! First fanfic on Fan Fiction, so go a bit easy on me if I mess up. Please review if you want me to continue or if you want me to leave it as a one-shot. Because I purposely wrote it that way, so it could be read like that. Sorry if the fight scene is bad because I'm not very good at writing them yet. Constructive criticism is appreciated, since I try to become a better writer, but no flames please. Unless I take _forever_ to make an update because I'm like that, but take into account I have school, martial arts and other stuff to do that fills my schedule, but if you like it I'll try to update semi-regularly. (Unnecessary flames will be used to stoke the fire under my cauldron of doom, bet you don't want that^. ^)


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing except possible OCs

Chapter 2

Peter raced through the halls of Midtown High, glancing at his watch every few seconds. He is just two meters away from the classroom when the last bell rings. Peter starts muttering some words that should not be muttered near children as he turns around and heads to the office for a tardy slip.

The secretary glances up when he enters and raises her eyebrows at him. "Late _again_, Mr. Parker? What happened this time? Did the subway stop, or did you oversleep, or did you have to go back because you left your homework?" Peter grimaces at the woman's sarcastic tone. Evidently, she no longer believes any of the excuses he comes up with. Thinking quickly, peter decides that he should tell at least _part _of the truth.

"Actually, I saw the Avengers fighting some members of the Serpent Society and it was too good a fight to pass by, so I took some photos for the _Bugle_ and the next thing I know, I was late for school." Peter replies with an innocent look on his face. _It was a good fight-for the onlookers. However, I am still sore from Anaconda trying to break my back. _The secretary doesn't look completely convinced by Peter's tale, so the fifteen year old fumbles for his camera and shows her the photos from the fight.

The secretary, seeing that the boy is being honest, waves him through, giving him a late slip. Peter lets out a breath and runs a hand through his messy brown hair as he hurries to his class.

Mr. Warren looks up briefly as Peter edges into the classroom, but otherwise ignores him as he continues his lesson. The adolescent sighs in relief-he really _didn't _want to get chewed out for being late…again. Peter tries to listen to his biology teacher, without much success. The teenager is lost to the world, completely wrapped up in his thoughts. Once more, Peter debates whether or not to keep his secret identity. _Umm…if I tell everyone, my loved ones will be in danger. On the other hand, the Fantastic Four, most of my teammates, and most of the X-Men don't have secret IDs and _they _manage to live their lives just fine-_without _villains kidnapping anyone. Then again, _they_ don't have _my_luck. _Peter grimaces as he remembers occasions where his "Parker Luck" ends up messing with his life.

"Mr. Parker?" Peter glances up at the sound of his name. Mr. Warren is giving him a _very _stern look. "I know that you feel school can be boring, especially considering the fact that you know most of this material already, but can you at least _pretend_ to pay attention?" Peter shifts around in his seat self-consciously, making sure to give the professor the properly abashed, apologetic look that Peter, as a proper teacher's pet, should have at the moment.

"I'm really sorry sir. I suppose I got lost in my thoughts for a minute or two. It won't happen again." Luckily, the adult doesn't add anything else. Peter makes sure to actually pay attention for the rest of the lesson. If he wants to get into a good college, then he better start to find a balance between his two lives and listen during school.

Peter grabs his books for his next class from his locker, when Gwen appears next to him. He glances at the blonde and waves, despite the fact that she is less than a foot away.

"Soo…you've been out of it lately." Peter can't help it-he lets out a brief snort at Gwen's comment.

"I'm not out of it. I just have better things to do than Biology." Gwen raises an eyebrow at her male friend.

"Like what? Saving the world?" Peter grins cheekily at her._ If only she knew._

"Yeah, I like _that _idea." Peter is about to continue, but is cut off by the beep of his cell phone, announcing to the world that he has a message. Peter grabs it and glances at the small screen.

_AA TIMES SQUARE. GET HERE ASAP. _Peter immediately rushes off, creating some half-baked excuse to Gwen. He slides into a closet, and rapidly strips down to his iconic red and blue threads. As Spider-Man, he opens a window and rushes to meet the other Avengers at Times Square.

Upon arrival, Peter notices that his fellow heroes are once more locked in combat with some members of the Serpent Society. The mutate immediately jumps into the fight, hitting Rock Python with a double-fisted blow that, even though it was slightly off, would destroy a normal man. However, the villains name was chosen for a reason, and Peters glancing blow does little more than annoy the rock-hard man and alert him of the web-slingers presence.

"Hi! You know, mug shots aren't really the most flattering of photos," Peter remarks. In response he gets a vicious right hook to the face that would have ripped his head off if Peter was completely human. Of course, Peter wasn't a regular human, and his enhanced reflexes made sure that the hit didn't actually _land_, which was good, because while Peter was much more durable than a regular human, it would have at least have left a nasty bruise, considering the fact that his adversary's body had the density of rock.

Spider-Man smirks under his mask. "Hey, hasn't anyone told you that it's impolite to punch people in the face?" The serpent-man ignores Peter's comment, and grabs a 'snake egg' to throw at the boy. Peter jumps to avoid the weapon and lets loose a hail of punches and kicks. Unfortunately, Coachwhip manages to snag him with her whip and is brought to his knees as she jerks him back. She starts to send an electrical charge through the whips, but Peter manages to escape the constricting binds, for once thankful that Electro is one of his rogues, as it has somewhat accustomed him to electrical attacks.

What Peter doesn't notice, is that his mask snagged on one of the whips and came off. Both villains are momentarily in shock and Peter notices his mask, entangled in the villainess's whips. Peter mutters some words that would have his aunt washing his mouth out with soap, before taking advantage of the state his opponents are in, and quickly downs them.

Out of the corner of his eye, the Midtown student notices his allies doing similar takedowns as he finishes webbing up the two members of the Serpent Society before grabbing his mask. Before Peter can tug his mask on, he is swarmed by reporters who start asking rapid-fire questions. Peter ignores them as reality sets in. _He had been exposed to the entire world!_

AN: I'm back and sorry for not updating to those of you who like and read this story. I've been swamped by homework and well…I got distracted. I will update more often (I hope). Umm and I probably shouldn't have left a cliffhanger here. Sorry if the villains are really OOC because I got my information from Wikipedia so…yeah. For further reference, in my universe all the supers are close-knit and know each other's identities. They're like a big extended family ;). R&R please! Positive constructive criticism very welcomed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: The only thing I'm ****_fairly_**** sure I own are OCs. If I owned Spider-Man, then Doc Ock would ****_never_**** have taken over Peter's body.**

Post Revelation

Peter inwardly panicked, wondering what villains would do to his loved ones. Outwardly, he forced himself to stay cool. The teenage crime-fighter pasted a cocky smile on his face that matched the attitude he-or, well Spider-Man, anyway-was known for as he faced the swarm of paparazzi.

"How exactly am I supposed to answer your questions when I don't even know what you're asking? Do you people even need to _breathe_?" That statement makes a few of the reporters' chuckle. Regardless, they quiet down and-seemingly communicating with telepathy- elect a spokesperson. Peter vaguely recognizes him from the Venom fiasco a few weeks ago.

"Aren't you Peter Parker, the boy who Venom said was Spider-Man? Why did you deny it, if it's apparently true?"

"Well, most superheroes who _want_ to not be swarmed by reporters and/or villains keep their identities secret as long as they possibly can."

"Then why aren't you denying it right now?"

"Because my mask came off while I was fighting and it would obviously be a lie?"

"How did you acquire these powers? Are you a mutant or not?"

"I can tell you I don't possess the X-Gene myself, although I have some friends who _do_, but, as for who I came to get my powers, I'm afraid that particular secret will _remain _secret."

"What caused you to decide to become a superhero?"

"Unfortunately for you, that's _another _trade secret. Now, I'd just _love_ to stay and chat, but I'm afraid that I'm out of time. _Adios, amigos!_"

Peter gracefully flips onto the deck of the Quinjet and performs an over-exaggerated bow in the reporters' direction before the hatch closes.

Peter lets his charismatic, cocky persona slip the second nobody but the Avengers can see his face. Now, his face is pale, and his eyes haunted._ What did I just do? Am I completely insane?_ The amateur scientist draws a deep, shuddering breath to calm himself. _What do I tell Aunt May? What about my friends from school?_ Then as the shock starts to fade Peter blanches.

"I am _so, so_ dead. Gwen's going to give me the **_LOOK_**. Most likely, some extra potent version meant to kill on sight." Peter lets out a shudder at the thought.

Nearby, Clint can't help but smirk at the teens comment. "Really?_ Really?_ Your biggest worry is that some girls going to give you a 'look'? What about villains?"

"It's not _a_ look Barton. It's _the_ **_LOOK _**and it's ten times more frightening than_ any _villain." The archer shakes his head in disbelief, before turning back to his precious arrows.

Setting the Quinjet on autopilot, Tony turns to smirk at Peter. "I'm impressed Parker. You handled the paparazzi like a pro." Peter lets out a snort.

"I should be an actor. How do you guys handle it? Doesn't being instantly recognized ever bother you? How do you get used to it?"

"Nat and I are super-spies. By the time we're noticed, we're long gone."

"People don't really mention it that much. I think that they're afraid of me hulking out."

"I don't think you can ever get used to it, just not be affected by it as much."

"I was already well known in Asgard, Man of Spiders. It makes naught the difference to me."

"Meh. I'm a genius, billionaire, playboy, and philanthropist. It never bothered me." Peter rolls his eyes, but is grateful for his teammates support.

Across the world, varying degrees of shock are displayed. People in New York, especially people who know Peter, can't believe that somebody like, well, _Peter _can be an iconic superhero. In other countries, people can't believe that one so young can carry such a burden.

**A/N: I know it's really short, but if I didn't end it, the rest of the chapter would be too awkward. Please excuse my quips; I'm not a big expert. Pretty please R&R. Next chapter: Peter deals with his aunt and goes back to school. Hopefully it'll be updated later today.**


End file.
